Twins
by Scarpaw
Summary: There's always some sort of connection between twins, identical or not. Sometimes, that connection makes the hurt of a twins' death so much more... Young!Ryou fic


Honestly, I don't really like this. In fact, to be bluntly honest, my three favorite Young!Ryou fics that I've written are _**Chess**_, **_Sick,_** and **_Ryou Bakura, Bakura Ryou_**. But, eh, this'll do.

I wanted to do a fic from the perspective of Ryou as Amane's twin, seeing as in all my others Amane is his younger sister. Please read.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh **

_**Twins** _

When Amane had been alive, they had been twins. Amane had been older by exactly three and a half minutes, making Ryou the younger of the two. Meaning, it gave a reason to why whenever he was bullied, Amane would protect him even though she was a girl. Older siblings always defended the younger ones- at least, that's what Ryou assumed.

Ryou was always bullied because he looked different than other kids. He even looked different from his own family. While Amane was a brunette with colbalt blue eyes, looking exactly like Father, Ryou had stark white hair and doe brown eyes that he got from Mother. Ryou was an albino, which gave the kids more of a reason to pick on him because nobody saw very many albinos around. And even though Mother had assured him that the gene for albinism ran in her family, Ryou still felt like he wasn't part of the family by the way kids treated him.

Amane, though, wouldn't let him feel like he wasn't part of the family. She was constantly reminding him that even though they didn't look alike, they were still twins, and nothing was going to change that. So, mostly against Ryou's will, they did everything they possibly could together that twins did. And Ryou enjoyed most of the things they did- to an extent.

If anything, Ryou thought that all Amane did for him made it hurt even harder when she died. The moment they had gotten into that fatal accident Ryou had known. There was no real explanation for how he had known, just that he had known. It was like some sort of sixth sense that twins had.

Something similar had happened to them earlier that year, when Ryou had been out with Father. He had fallen or something and ended up shattering his elbow, and Amane had known immediately, her and Mother at the hospital before Ryou and Father had even gotten through the front doors. She had been cradling her own elbow similarly to Ryou, but hers wasn't hurt in any way besides the painful throbbing that came from Ryou's real shattered elbow.

This wasn't any different, except for the fact that it had been Amane and not Ryou.

Ryou had felt it when the car had hit theirs. He had been walking from the kitchen to the living room when all of a sudden their was this jarring force in his chest that sent him flying forward onto the living room carpet, glass of milk flying from his hands and smashing on the carpet. The baby sitter watching him had scolded him for being clumsy, and yelled at him to get up after he didn't move.

"Are you alright?" She had asked, walking over to him, and Ryou had propped himself up onto his elbows, coughing. Pulling himself to his knees, he had covered his mouth with his hands, drawing them away to see blood covering the palms.

Suddenly, it hurt to breathe and to stay in his kneeling position. His baby sitter had panicked, seeing the blood on his hands, fretting to herself about what she was supposed to do. She had jumped when Ryou wheezed something out, throat aching as he managed the word.

"Hos...pit...al..." He had wheezed, and the baby sitter had nodded, pulling Ryou to his feet and half-carrying, half-dragging him to her car.

The drive had been quiet, save for Ryou's labored breathing and bloody coughs. The baby sitter had been doing her best not to speed as she tapped the steering wheel impatiently behind ever slow moving car and red light that slowed them.

The minute they had reached the hospital, Ryou was letting himself out of the car, stumbling towards the front doors. His baby sitter scrambled after him, helping him along until they were inside.

Inside was Father, who didn't seem very surprised to see Ryou. Ryou didn't seem surprised to see Father either. The baby sitter seemed surprised to see Father though, as she was stumbling out excuses.

Father ignored the baby sitter as he walked past her to Ryou. He grabbed Ryou's arm and led the stumbling boy down the halls of the hospital, ignoring the concerned words of the nurses. There was only one thing that mattered to Ryou right then, and Father knew that.

Amane.

Amane was in the hospital room looking just as bad as Ryou felt. The twins coughed in unison as Ryou pulled himself onto a hospital chair white as his hair. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither saying anything until Amane broke the silence.

"You feel as bad as I look," She joked, the twins cracking a smile in unison as Ryou shot back,

"You look as bad as I feel." The twins giggled before hacking a cough.

"We feel like we've been hit by a truck," They said a bit wheezily before cracking a smile. "Wait... That's what happened." The twins gave a small laugh before breaking into another fit of coughing. Their expressions turned somber as Amane looked at Ryou with weak cobalt eyes.

"I'm sorry Ryou..." She wheezed, tears forming in their eyes simultaneously. "I'm dying..." She needn't have said it, because Ryou already knew that. He had known it the moment he had first felt the crash at home. His sister was dying and there was nothing he could do.

So, letting the tears slip from his eyes, Ryou did the one thing he could do in that situation.

He held Amane's hand until her eyes slipped closed and her breathing stopped. Ryou felt his own breathing and heart stop for a moment along with Amane, until it started up again, Ryou feeling like he had just lost a part of himself.

And he had.

He had lost his sister- his twin.

And nothing could ever replace Amane.

Well, nothing that was, until the Millenium Ring came.

When Ryou had first put the ring on, two months after Amane had died, it felt like the void- the gaping hole in his chest left by Amane's death -had been filled. Like the ring was the answer to his problems.

And it was, sort of.

He no longer felt like he was alone anymore, and slowly the bullying that had escalated after Amane died came to a stop. It was like Ryou had his own protector- a new twin -to help him.

And Ryou didn't know how right he was.

_**The End**_

It didn't suck too bad, did it? Bleh- I hate when I get like this. I need sugar and there's no sugar to be had. DX

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
